Such slide tracks are used in particular in the furniture industry, on cases, in particular brief cases or the like. For example, the lid of a trunk is raised and fixed in this raised position. For this purpose, the corresponding connections between lid and trunk body are usually of a jointed design, a joint being used for example to make a sleeve fall and thus produce a fixed support between lid and trunk body. For releasing, the sleeve is then pushed upwards, so that the joint comes free again and can bend. As a result, the trunk is closed.
With other slide tracks, the connection between lid and trunk body is of a rigid design, a corresponding slide running along a guide track and, for holding the lid open, falling into a catch recess. Closing of the lid then becomes possible when a corresponding connecting rod between lid and trunk body is pulled, so that the slide runs out of the catch recess and back along the guide track into its position of rest. If, however, connecting rods are provided, in particular on both sides, two hands are required to raise the connecting rods out of their catch position. At the same time, the lid should also be held, which is not possible. For this reason, fingers are often pinched here because the lid falls shut.